Talk:The Dummy Meets the Mummy!
What the heck?! So Slappy is not the villain in this book? He is the good guy? I don't really know what to expect from this book. Murder(Talk); 15:45, September 4, 2018 (UTC) :Expect a dummy fighting a mummy, lol �� :But it is cool that we're getting another book where the main antagonist is a mummy, we haven't seen one of those in a while. NicktheDummy (talk) 16:02, September 4, 2018 (UTC)NicktheDummy ::That's true. I made a blog post a while ago where I tried to guess the next SlappyWorld book, and I said I thought it would be about mummies. Guess I was right! Murder(Talk); 16:10, September 4, 2018 (UTC) No doubt this book is the next installment in Universal's "Dark Universe"... But do we really know Slappy won't be the main villain? It seems too early to be listing that as trivia. GoosebumpsArt (talk) 16:12, September 4, 2018 (UTC) :I also thought about that, but the book's blurb makes it pretty clear that Slappy will be in the kids' side. Feel free to remove that trivia if you think it's better, though. Murder(Talk); 16:19, September 4, 2018 (UTC) GUMMY The Dummy Meets the Gummy ...Slappy and his new friends are locked inside with Haribo, an ancient gummy with his own plan for revenge. GoosebumpsArt (talk) 16:25, September 4, 2018 (UTC) :Trying to make a meme? NicktheDummy (talk) 16:54, September 4, 2018 (UTC)NicktheDummy ::No, just continuing an existing one. GoosebumpsArt (talk) 19:51, September 4, 2018 (UTC) �� NicktheDummy (talk) 22:58, September 4, 2018 (UTC)NicktheDummy Cover Image Okay we now know what the last book is, but here's my question what will the image look like because I was thinking it will look like Slappy ripping the bandages off of the mummy, so what other ideas do you guys think that the cover might be for The Dummy Meets the Mummy? Griffguy26 (talk) 18:53, September 4, 2018 (UTC) :Slappy with bandages wrapped around his face/upper body. ...It isn't related much to the story, but that's my guess. GoosebumpsArt (talk) 19:51, September 4, 2018 (UTC) ::>Slappy with bandages wrapped around his face/upper body ::In a similar position to the mummy in the Classic cover of The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb. Murder(Talk); 20:52, September 4, 2018 (UTC) :: ::Slappy emerging from a sarcophagus? Cackles21 06:32, September 5, 2018 (UTC) ::We are coming up some ideas for the cover of The Dummy Meets the Mummy Cackle. Griffguy26 (talk) 06:35, September 5, 2018 (UTC) :: ::Ik, that's why I responded. Cackles21 15:36, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Update: my initial guess was wrong. The actual cover is a lot cooler than my idea. GoosebumpsArt (talk) 23:57, October 3, 2018 (UTC) :: The cover is kinda cool... I like the poses, the foggy, misty kinda thing, but it's weirdly... goofy. It looks more like a comedy book cover than a horror novella. And why does the mummy have such a strange looking mouth? Dimensionshark (talk) 00:02, October 4, 2018 (UTC) :::I love it! The background doesn't feel so empty, and the character's poses are cool. Two things I don't like: 1) Slappy's golden shoes and 2) his ears. Too big, I guess. Hus whole face is looking a bit weird... idk. Murder(Talk); 00:08, October 4, 2018 (UTC) I like this cover! :) NicktheDummy (talk) 00:18, October 4, 2018 (UTC)NicktheDummy ::Yeah, the cover is cool! I like how Slappy looks, and the background, but I'm not too keen on the mummy. He reminds me of the one on the cover of Who's your Mummy?, which was one of my least favourite books. However, its nice overall, and I was wondering yesterday when the cover would be revealed, but here we are! Cackles woz 'ere... 06:15, October 4, 2018 (UTC)